


Delicious Laughter

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton had the perfect plan set out to get Logan to tickle him. Logan just happened to go a little off script.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Delicious Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many prompts lol, but they're fun to do! This one was for:
> 
> 29\. “I know something sweeter than cookies.”

Patton didn’t know what else to do, aside from just coming out and asking. And Logan was busy, so he _couldn’t_ ask. So instead, Patton went to make cookies, Logan’s favorite thumbprint cookies with the centers filled with Crofter’s jam. Hopefully, the smell would draw Logan out of his office, the taste of the cookies would put him in a good mood, and _then_ Patton could ask for exactly what he wanted.

Because if Patton didn’t get tickled in the next hour or two, he might just crawl out of his skin, his lee mood was so bad.

And Patton was right, the smell of the cookies did draw Logan out of his office. Patton was just setting them out on the cooling rack when he felt two strong, warm arms wind around his torso, a chest pressing up against his back.

“Hello, honeybee,” Patton hummed, leaning back into Logan and rocking them back and forth.

“Hello, my dear,” Logan murmured, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Patton’s neck.

Patton shivered and couldn’t help the wide grin from stretching across his face. Suddenly, Logan froze, holding Patton still in front of the counter. Slowly, Patton reached out and grabbed the edge of it to steady himself.

“Honey?” He said hesitantly.

Logan’s hands started skimming up and down Patton’s torso. Patton couldn’t help but squirm back and forth as much as he could in Logan’s grip, biting his lip and holding his breath to hold in a whine. _Maybe_ Patton wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was with this plan.

“Logan, sweetpea, what--”

“You know,” Logan murmured against Patton’s neck, making him jerk and squeal because he was covered in stubble from not shaving that morning. “I know something sweeter than cookies.”

Logan dragged his teeth just below Patton’s earlobe and Patton finally let out that whine, only it was mixed with a squeal of laughter.

“Wh-what?” Patton stuttered out, carefully pushing the cooling rack even further back on the counter so he wouldn’t risk making a mess of the cookies with his flailing.

“Why, your laughter, my dear.”

And Patton didn’t even have time to process the sentence enough to get properly flustered, snorting and toppling into giggles as Logan continued to mouth at his neck and started slowly scratching at his tickle spots. His giggling shot up to cackling and wailing as Logan’s hands quickly found his thighs and knees and exploited them to the fullest extent.

The cookies were plenty cool, by the time Patton was freed from his ticklish torment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave me a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
